


Christopher's Dads

by abow123456



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Parents Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Worried Athena Grant, Worried Bobby Nash, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Maddie Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abow123456/pseuds/abow123456
Summary: Christopher says something that tears Bucks whole world down.Can he, with the help of his dad, Aunt Maddie, Athena and Bobby fix it?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 18
Kudos: 346





	Christopher's Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure angsty fluff, honestly.

Buck shakes his head with a chuckle as he uses his bare foot to nudge Christopher’s Captain America action figure along the hallway into the living room. 

“Christopher?’ He calls out, amused. ‘What have we said about leaving your toys in the hallway?”

“Sorry.” The 11 year old calls from his room, not sounding sorry at all. 

Buck just rolls his eyes. Once the action figure is back in the corner of the room with the rest of Chris’ toys, Buck spins to head to his and Eddie’s room to get dressed so he could start making dinner. 

But, before he makes it to the hallway again, Buck’s tripping over another thing. He looks down to see Christopher’s school shoes and backpack sat by the front door. With a sigh, Buck picks them up and moves the two feet to place the shoes on the rack and the backpack on the hook, where Christopher knows they’re supposed to be. 

Continuing down the hallway, Buck raps his knuckles on Christopher’s door and opens it to poke his head inside. The boy acknowledges Buck’s presence, but doesn’t look up from whatever he’s drawing or writing at his desk. 

“Chris, buddy. We’ve talked about not leaving things in front of the door, someone could trip over them.” Buck says sternly. 

“Stop telling me what to do, go away!” Christopher snaps, not even looking up. 

“What?’ Buck gasps as he steps further into the room. ‘Chris-“

“Go away and leave me alone! You’re not my dad and I don’t want you here!” Christopher screams. 

Buck feels that like a bullet wound to the chest. He staggers away from the room, and barely registers the door click as it shuts again. He just stands there, in the hallway, staring at a wooden door as his mind races. 

When he and Eddie got married nearly a year ago, Buck made it clear to Christopher that he was in no way trying to replace his mother. He was still just Buck, his best friend who happens to be married to his dad. 

Christopher had been fine with it, had been fine with Buck being there long before Eddie proposed. But now he’s changed his mind. He’s not happy with Buck being with his dad and doesn’t want him around anymore. 

And Eddie had made it abundantly clear, years before he and Buck even got together that Christopher, of course, always comes first. That it doesn’t matter how much Eddie likes or even loves his partner, if Christopher didn’t, they were never going to work. 

So Buck slowly gathers himself from the wall and walks on shaking legs to his and Eddie’s room. Probably for the last time. He gets dressed in a daze, and slowly begins packing up his things. He didn’t want to be there for Christopher telling Eddie that he didn’t want Buck around anymore, didn’t want to be there for Eddie to sit him down and say _‘I’m sorry Buck, but you gotta leave.’_ while looking at him with pity in his eyes. 

It’s alarming how little possessions Buck owns just to himself. Everything else is _his and Eddie’s_ and he’ll be damned if he took any of it. So Buck packs up his life into just two suitcases and trudges them down the hallway. He makes quick work of loading them into his Jeep that’s sat in the driveway before heading to the kitchen to make his last meal for the Diaz boys. 

His body moves on autopilot as he whips up some carbonara from muscle memory alone, as his eyes are too watery to see out of. 

Once it’s in the pan and simmering, Buck fishes out his phone and speed dials Carla. 

‘ _Buckaroo! How are you baby?_ ’ She croons in greeting. 

“Hey Carla.’ Buck tries to sound like his normal self. ‘Are you busy right now?”

‘ _No hon I’m not, what’s wrong?_ ’ She asks, concern laced in her voice. 

She always could read him like an open book, even when she’s not in the room. Hell, even when she’s not in the same damn house.

“Everything’s fine.’ Buck says, and his voice cracks over the blatant lie. ‘Can you come over and watch Christopher for me? I’ve gotta head out and do something. It’ll only be for a few hours until Eddie finishes work.”

‘ _Of course I can Buck, I’m leaving right now. But are you sure you’re okay?_ ’

“I’m sure Carla, thank you.” Buck says and quickly hangs up. 

His mind is going a million miles a minute. 

**‘You’re not my dad! Go away! I don’t want you here!’** The words echo through his head, taunting him. 

He loves Eddie and Christopher with his whole heart, but if they didn’t want him around anymore, he would respect that and leave. But as much as he would respect the decision, it would break him. 

So Buck takes the carbonara off the heat and leaves it in the pan to cool down to be eaten later, he makes sure the house is in immaculate condition and then searches for the notepad Eddie always has lying around. He finds it and a pen and starts writing. 

**Eddie.**

**If you see this before talking to Christopher, please leave it and go speak to him and then come back.**

**When you come back, or if you’ve already spoken to Christopher, turn over.**

Buck turns over the paper, and starts writing again. 

**I’m sorry for leaving before you get home.**

**I know Christopher is your first priority and I 100% respect that, and as much as it hurts, I’ll respect your decision not to carry on with me to make him happy. So I’m leaving first, to save you having to tell me it’s over face to face.**

**I will never blame Chris or hold a grudge against him for his feelings, you have to know that. I love you both more than words itself, and I always will and your happiness is my goal in life, even if it’s not with me.**

**You have to understand that I’m going to need some time, so I’m going to phone Bobby and have him move me to another station for a little while, just until just until I feel better. Seeing you every day at work would just be torture and I’m not strong enough to survive that. I’m barely hanging on right now.**

**Please don’t text or call or FaceTime me. I’ll leave the divorce proceedings in your hands, just send it to Maddie’s address and I’ll sign them.**

**Until I see you again, I guess this is goodbye. I love you so much Edmundo Diaz. And a piece of my heart will always belong to you and Christopher.**

**Goodbye my darling.**

**Love, Evan.**

Tears are pouring from Buck’s eyes as he finishes up his note. He slips off his wedding band and leaves it next to the note, then heads to the living room to wait for Carla to arrive. He’s only waiting for 5 minutes. 

With one last look around, Buck says goodbye to the house, says goodbye to his life with Eddie and Christopher, says goodbye to Christopher through the walls and opens the front door. Carla is eyeing him worriedly as she walks up the pathway but Buck shakes his head. He hands over his copy of the house key to the woman and wordlessly climbs into his Jeep, ignoring her calls for him. 

The Jeep roars to life and he pulls away from the house, away from his heart that’s still left there. 

—

When Eddie gets home that evening, he immediately knows something is wrong. 

Buck’s Jeep is gone from the driveway, and Carlas car is parked up in the street instead.

The house is silent when he steps inside, other than the low sounds of the tv playing in the living room where Carla is sat on the couch, looking stricken. 

“Hey, Carla. What’s happened?” He rushes over to the woman and crouches down in front of her. 

“You should go talk to Christopher. And then there’s something in the kitchen for you.” The woman says, her voice worryingly void of emotions. 

“What- where is he?” Eddie asks. 

“He’s in his room.”

“And where’s Buck?” 

Carlas breath catches. “I don’t know.” She admits. 

Then, she’s climbing to her feet and heading for the door. 

“Carla-“

“I’ll see you next week, Eddie.” The woman says, and then she’s gone. 

Eddie takes a deep breath to calm himself down before heading to Christopher’s room. He knocks once before pushing the door open, and finds Christopher curled up on top of his covers in bed, tears streaming down his face. 

“Mijo.’ Eddie breaths as he rushes inside and falls to his knees beside his son. ‘Hey, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“I made Bucky leave.” Chris sobs and Eddie’s heart ceases to beat in his chest. 

“What do you mean?” He asks in what he hopes is a calm voice. 

“I- I was in a bad-bad mood and Buck-Bucky told me off for-for leaving my shoes and back-backpack on the floor and I yell-yelled back at him.” Chris stutters through his sobs. 

“What did you say?” 

“I- I told him he wasn’t my-my dad and I told him to-to go away and that- that I didn’t want him he-here.”

Eddie heart sinks to his fucking feet. 

“Christopher, why would you say that?” He can’t help the anger that seeps into his tone. 

“I didn’t mean it!” Christopher wails. 

Eddie sighs and takes his son in his arms, calming himself as he does so. “No I know you didn’t, but you still said them and that’s not okay.”

“I’m sorry daddy!”

“Shh, I know you are. Hey, Carla said there’s something for me in the kitchen, you wanna come and see what it is before we go looking for Buck?”

Christopher nods his head against Eddie’s shoulder and pulls himself away. He looks downright miserable and Eddie’s heart is breaking. For him and for Buck. 

The two of them slowly move to the kitchen, where Eddie finds a pan of carbonara on the stove, waiting to be eaten. With a soft smile, Eddie goes to turn on the hob to heat it up, but something catches his eye. 

There’s a note on the side. With shaking hands, he picks it up. Buck’s familiar chicken scratch greets him. 

**Eddie.**

**If you see this before talking to Christopher, please leave it and go speak to him and then come back.**

**When you come back, or if you’ve already spoken to Christopher, turn over.**

Eddie gulps and turns the page over. 

His eyes well with tears as he reads Buck’s note and notices the dried tear stains littering the page. 

Then, he spies Buck’s wedding ring on the counter and he breaks. A sob rips itself from his throat as the tears fall down his face. 

“Daddy?” Christopher asks, his voice shaking. 

“He’s gone. Buck’s actually gone.” Eddie whispers, more to himself than anything. 

He tears off down the hallway to his and Buck’s room, and finds it and their en suite void of any of the younger mans possessions. 

He falls to his knees and sobs. Christopher burrows himself in his arms and sobs with him. 

“I’m sorry daddy. I’m so sorry!” He cries hysterically. 

Eddie wraps him up in a hug, but he can’t bring himself to speak and reassure him. 

They stay on the floor for god knows how long, crying into one another until Eddie finally stands up. 

“We’re going to find him, and you’re going to tell him that you’re sorry and that you didn’t mean what you said, okay?” He says to Chris, who nods vigorously. 

He quickly helps his son into his shoes and coat, grabs his car keys from the bowl and rips open the door. 

Once they’re settled in the truck, Eddie pulls away from the curb and heads to the first place he can think of- Maddie and Chimneys place. He phones Buck’s number on the way there, but he doesn’t answer. Of course he doesn’t.

‘ **Please don’t call or text or FaceTime me.** ’

Maddie opens the door at Eddie’s insistent knocking, dressed in her pyjamas with a small frown. 

“Eddie? What are you guys doing here?” She whispers. 

“Is Buck here?” Eddie whispers back, feeling a little guilty. Amelia is obviously sleeping. 

Maddie’s frown deepens. “No, I thought he was at home with you guys?”

The blood drains from Eddie’s face. “Oh god.”

“Eddie, what’s going on?”

“I said something that upset Bucky and now he’s left.” Christopher whimpers. 

Maddie’s eyes cut between Eddie and Christopher a few times before settling on the boy. “What did you say?”

“Don’ wanna say it again.” Christopher cries and hides his face in Eddie’s hip. 

“He told Buck that he wasn’t his dad and that he wanted him to leave.” Eddie sighs. 

Maddie’s eyes widen as she gasps. “Christopher!”

“I’m sorry!” The boy whines. 

Maddie blinks a few times to stop her own tears and takes a few calming breaths. She crouches down in front of Christopher and takes his hands in hers. 

“I know you’re sorry, but that doesn’t make what you said right.”

“That’s what daddy said.” Christopher mumbles. 

“It’s the truth. You know Buck loves you and your dad very much, but he’s not trying to replace your mommy.”

“I know.’ Christopher’s bottom lip wobbles. ‘But Bucky is my dad. Well, he was.”

“He still is. We just need to find him and remind him of that.” Maddie smiles. 

She stands back up and looks at Eddie, and he passes over the note for her to read. 

“Oh Evan.” She sobs out. 

“Yeah.” Is all Eddie can say, lest be break down again. 

Within minutes, Maddie is dressed and out the door, telling Chimney to stay with Amelia but keep his phone by him, just in case. She then heads outside and climbs into the passenger seat of Eddie’s truck. 

“Let’s head to the station. Maybe he went there?” She suggests and Eddie, who’s fresh out of ideas, nods and starts the truck up. 

On the way there, he dials Bobby. 

The Captain picks up after three rings. 

‘ _Eddie?’_

“Have you spoken to Buck?” Eddie rushes to ask. 

Bobby sighs on the other line. _’Yes. He called and asked for a transfer, but he wouldn’t tell me why. Has something happened?’_

Now it’s Eddie’s turn to sigh. 

“Christopher said some things to him that were... out of order.’ That’s one way to describe it. ‘And Buck’s now adamant that I’m going to file for a divorce and he’s packed everything up and left and I don’t know where he is because he wasn’t with Maddie and I’m-“

 _’Okay, calm down Eddie.’_ Bobby cuts in. _‘Where are you right now?’_

“Maddie, Chris and I are on our way to the station.”

 _’Athena and I will meet you there. Don’t panic, we’ll sort this all out in no time.’_ The man promises and Eddie really wants to believe him. 

“Thank you Bobby. We’ll see you soon.’ Maddie calls out and ends the call for Eddie. She places a hand on Eddie knee comfortingly. ‘It’ll be okay Eddie.”

“I hope you’re right.” Eddie sighs wearily. 

Maddie tries and tries to get through to Buck’s phone, but he isn’t picking up to her, either. The gnawing pit of worry in Eddie’s stomach continues to grow the longer he has no contact with Buck. 

The station turns out to be fruitless. No one has even seen Buck today, because it was his day off. Of course. 

Eddie paces the front of the truck and Maddie holds an hysterical Christopher while they wait for Bobby and Athena to arrive. 

—

Bobby hangs up the phone to Eddie and Maddie with a weary sigh.

“Who are we meeting where?” Athena asks as she approaches Bobby from behind. ‘And what are we helping sort?”

“We’re meeting Maddie, Eddie and Christopher at the station to help find Buck.” Bobby tells her with another sigh. 

“Find Buck?” Athenas brows furrow in worry. 

“He and Christopher had a bit of a falling out over something or other, and now Buck has packed all of his things and left the house. Eddie said Buck thinks they’re going to get a divorce.”

“Oh damn.’ Athena breathes, her lips pursed in worry. ‘Lets get going then.”

That’s all Bobby needs to get to his feet and shove his boots on, insanely glad that the kids are with Michael and David tonight. 

The drive to the station is a blur, but Athenas hand on his knee grounds him. 

Eddie is pacing the front of his truck when Bobby pulls into the lot, but he’s in his arms the second Bobby climbs out of his own truck.

“He’s not here, I don’t know what to do.” Eddie cries in his arms. 

Bobby’s admittedly at a loss of what to do himself. Eddie has always been his calmest and most rational firefighter. To see him fall apart like this is frankly nerve wracking.

“Have you tried calling him?” Bobby asks. 

“We both have, but he’s not answering.” Maddie tells him and Athena as she and Christopher approach. 

“What was said, exactly?” Athena asks. 

“He told Buck that he wants him to leave and that he wasn’t his dad.” Maddie says softly while Christopher looks down in shame. 

Bobby’s heart sinks. He knows how much Buck loves this little boy, and how much he want to be around. But he also knows how Buck’s mind works. He’d taken Christopher’s words literally. Athena tusks but doesn’t comment. Her eyes betray her own emotion, though. 

“Well, we could-“ Bobby is cut off by Eddie’s phone blaring to life in his pocket. 

The man scrambles to fish the device out and answers it without looking at the screen and puts it on speaker. 

“Buck?”

 _’Hi, am I speaking to an Edmundo Diaz?’_ A woman’s professional voice comes over the call. 

“This is him.” Eddie confirms. 

_’Hi, I’m nurse Collins, calling from LA general. We have your husband here.’_ She states. 

Bobby didn’t think his heart could sink any further, but that statement and Eddie’s sob prove him wrong. 

“Oh god what happened?” Eddie croaks. 

_’He was involved in a 3 car pile up. I cannot say much on his condition, as he is still in surgery.’_ The nurse informs him - them.

“Okay. I’ll be there, thank you.” Eddie manages to say and hang up the phone before completely breaking down. 

Bobby gathers him in his arms once more and holds him tight as he cries and cries. 

“I can’t lose him, Bobby. I- I can’t-“

“You can’t think like that Eddie.’ Athena attempts to sooth him, rubs her hands up and down his back. ‘Buck is a fighter, in more than one sense of the word. He’ll fight to come back to you and Christopher.”

Speaking of which-

Bobby looks over Eddie’s shoulder to see Maddie holding Christopher as he wails and screams. God, his heart sure is taking a beating today. 

“It- t’s my fault!’ Christopher bawls. ‘Bu-Bucky’s h-hurt because of- of me.”

Eddie rips himself from Bobby’s grasp to gather his son up in a hug. 

“This is not your fault Mijo.’ He croons. ‘Buck isn’t hurt because of you, and you’re going to make up for what you said when he’s better, alright?”

“O-okay da-daddy.” The boy whimpers. 

“Come on, let’s get to the hospital.” Maddie urges gently, her own eyes red rimmed. 

Everyone returns to their vehicles and leaves the lot. Bobby flips on his sirens and gives Eddie’s truck an escort to the hospital. 

They all reconvene inside the reception, where they’re informed that Buck suffered three broken ribs and a punctured lung from the impact but he was looking good when they wheeled him into surgery an hour ago. 

They settle around the waiting room, with Maddie disappearing to phone Chimney and Hen to update them on Buck’s situation and grab drinks for everyone. 

She returns and hands out coffees to Eddie, Athena and him and a hot chocolate to Christopher. 

Silence settles around them like a weighted blanket as they wait for news. Minutes or hours pass before a doctor is stepping into the room. 

“Family of Evan Diaz?”

Eddie rockets out of his chair so fast he leaves a dust plume in his wake with Bobby and Maddie on his heels. 

“Is he okay?” Eddie demands. 

“Mr. Diaz is doing well after his surgery. We managed to patch up his punctured lung and set his ribs with minimal issues. He’s being taken to a private room as we speak, and someone will fetch you once he’s settled in.” The man, an elderly, kind looking man, tells them calmly and reassuringly. 

Bobby nearly keels over in relief. “Oh thank god.”

The doctor offers them one last smile before disappearing back through the doors leading to surgery. 

“You hear that, little man?’ Athena coos to Christopher, who’s sat next to her. ‘Your Buck is going to be just fine.”

“I wanna see my daddy.” Christopher’s bottom lip wobbles. 

Eddie approaches his son and offers a hug. Christopher goes willingly and sags in the mans arms. 

“I’m here Chris. It’s okay.” He whispers. 

“No, I want my daddy Bucky.”

Bobby’s broken heart begins to heal at those words. Eddie pulls away from the boy to look at him. 

“What?”

“I want Bucky to be my daddy, properly. I didn’t mean what I said, I just needed him to leave the room so I could finish up my card.” Christopher tells him. 

“What card Mijo?” Eddie asks. 

Christopher shuffles to his feet and pulls out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. 

“I wrote him a card to ask him to adopt me.” Christopher says as he unfolds the paper. 

Bobby catches sight of the drawing on the front. It’s of a little boy with crutches holding a tall blonde mans hand. A smudge of pink marker over the mans eye is a dead give away of the identity of him. ‘ **Will you be my other daddy?** ’ is written in blocky letters across the top in bright blue marker. 

“Oh Christopher.” Maddie whispers. 

“I don’t want him to go away. I want him to be my daddy forever.’ Christopher cries. ‘And I didn’t mean to get mad at him. Ritchie in school laughed and told me Bucky wasn’t my dad and it made me mad and when he told me off for leaving my things on the floor I got even madder but I never meant it, I promise!” The boy blurts out, his words tripping over one another. 

Any irrational anger Bobby felt towards the boy evaporates at his words. Eddie and Maddie pull him in for a hug, and Bobby finds himself and Athena joining in after a beat. 

“We know you didn’t mean it, sweetheart. And I’m sure Bucky would love to adopt you.” Athena tells him, her tone gentle and loving. 

“Hi, sorry, but Mr. Diaz is ready for visitors now.” An intern squeaks uncomfortably, and they pull away from their little pile to follow the kid through the halls. 

Buck is awake and smiling dimly when they all pile into his room. His eyes flicker from Christopher and Eddie, his brows scrunched up in confusion. 

“Ed’s-“

“Someone wants to talk to you.” Eddie cuts Buck off, and pushes Christopher closer to the bed. 

Christopher comes to a stop beside Buck’s head and takes one of his large hands in both of his. 

“I’m really sorry for yelling at you Bucky. I didn’t want you to leave, I never want you to leave.” The boy sobs out. 

“Oh baby.’ Buck croaks. ‘It’s okay.”

“No it’s not okay. I was angry and I said some mean things that I didn’t mean and they upset you. I’m so sorry daddy Bucky.”

“Daddy Bucky?” Buck echos. 

Christopher wipes his runny nose on the sleeve of his jacket as he nods and passes over his card. Buck’s eyes skim over it and water. 

“Will you adopt me?” Christopher asks shyly. 

“ _Of course_ I will. Baby, I would love to be your other daddy. You don’t even have to ask.” Buck gushes. 

With a considerable amount of effort in a short span of time, Buck manages to lift Christopher up and settle him on the bed next to him. The boy clings to Buck’s body like a lifeline and cries into his shoulder, repeating ‘I’m sorry’ over and over and Buck reassures him every time. Everyone stays back and gives them their privacy. Soon, Christopher wares himself out and slumps against Buck, snoring lightly. 

Eddie falls into the chair next to the head of the bed and takes Buck’s face in his palms. 

“Never scare me like this again.” He warns halfhearted to as he pulls Buck in for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry Ed’s. My mind just went-“

“No I know. I know exactly where your mind went, and I wish you would’ve phoned me so we could’ve sorted out this whole mess without a hospital visit.” 

“What happened to you?” Maddie asks. 

Buck looks over at her, then Athena and Bobby like he’s only just noticed them in the room. 

“Some drunk idiot ran a red light and slammed into someone, who then slammed into me.” Buck shrugs. 

“Was everyone else okay?” Bobby asks. 

“Yeah, no fatal injuries, other than the cars. I’m pretty sure I came off worse than anyone else.”

“Of course you did.” Athena rolls her eyes. 

“Well, you rest up okay? Let us know when you’re home and we’ll bring by some food.” Bobby smiles gently. 

“You got it Cap. And thank you.” Eddie smiles back. 

“Ain’t nothing to it.’ Bobby shrugs. ‘Just another day in the life of Fire Captain Dad.”

Buck and Eddie snort at that. Chimney had lovingly called him that once, and it has stuck ever since. 

Bobby and Athena wave goodbye and head out of the hospital, hand in hand. 

“Well. That was an eventful afternoon. What do you say we head back home and make use of a free house?” Athena purrs in Bobby’s ear. 

“I like the way you think, Mrs. Grant-Nash.” Bobby smirks back. 

“Lead the way then, Mr. Nash.”

—

Maddie drags a hand down her face as she settles into the chair on the other side of Buck’s bed. 

“I swear, one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack, Evan.” She grumbles wearily. 

“I’m sorry. But it’s not my fault the universe has a vendetta against me.” Her brother snorts. 

“I don’t know what you did, but someone is real pissed off with you.” Eddie jokes. 

“Maybe, but the universe brought you and Christopher into my life, so I’m not complaining one bit.” Buck smiles sweetly. 

Eddie smiles back, just as sweet, before pulling something out of his jean pocket. Buck’s wedding ring. Maddie watches silently as he slips the ring back onto Evans finger with featherlight touches. 

“Don’t you ever take this off again without telling me, okay?” Eddie warns. 

“I promise baby.” Buck whispers back. 

“Good. Because I love you more than life itself, Buck. If Christopher did wake up one day with something against you being my husband or his father - though I seriously doubt it - I would never just throw away our love, our life or our marriage just like that.’ Eddie clicks his fingers. ‘I would sit you both down and work it out. Because yes, my sons happiness will always be my goal in life. But your happiness is also my goal, and my own happiness too. _You_ are my happiness, you and Christopher, and I will fight to the death for you.”

Tears are streaming down Buck’s face, and Maddie suddenly feels like she’s intruding on her own brother. 

“You’re my happiness too, Eddie. Fuck, you and Christopher are my whole heart.” Buck sobs out. 

Maddie slowly stands from her seat and slips from the room. Neither men seem to even notice her as they continue to kiss and whispers words of love against each other’s lips. Though she hates seeing her baby brother in a hospital bed, her heart warms at the sight of him and the little family he’s built. He deserves all the happiness in the world, and she’s thrilled that he’s found that in Eddie and Christopher. 

As she waits for her Uber to arrive, she phones Howie. He picks up on the first ring. 

‘ _Hey Maddie, you okay?_ ’

“Yeah I’m okay, and so is Buck. He’s got three broken ribs and a puncher wound on his lung, but he’ll live.” Maddie sighs. 

‘ _Damn_.’ Chimney whistles. ‘ _What happened to him?_ ’

“Car accident. He got hit by a car who’d been hit by another car. Eddie and Christopher are with him now.”

‘ _So they sorted everything out then?_ ’

“Yeah, it’s all sorted. Christopher actually asked Buck to adopt him officially.”

‘ _Oh man that’s great news_.’ Maddie can hear the genuine smile in her husbands voice. ‘ _You need picking up from the hospital?_ ’

“No I’ve got an Uber on the way. I just wants to call and let you know what’s going on. I’ll be home in 20.”

‘ _Alright babe, we’ll see you soon. Say bye mumma._ ’

Maddie’s heart swells when she hears her 9 month old blubber away happily into the receiver. 

“I’ll see you soon baby. I love you.”

‘ _Luhoo._ ' Amelia calls out and honestly, Maddie’s heart is so full. 

She hangs up and climbs into her Uber with a smile. 

“Good news I take it?” Her driver asks conversationally. 

“Really good news, yeah.” Maddie grins back. 

—

Christopher cracks his eyes open and takes a few seconds to take in his surroundings. 

He’s still at the hospital- he’d recognise the smell of disinfectant anywhere. But he’s not cuddled up to Bucky like he was when he fell asleep and his breath quickens. 

“Bucky?” He whimpers. 

“I’m right here buddy.” Bucky’s voice says from over his shoulder. 

Christopher rolls over on the couch his dad must have placed him on to see Bucky sitting up in his bed and talking to dad with a smile. 

“You okay Mijo?” Dad asks. 

Christopher nods. “I got scared that you went away again Bucky.”

A sad look passes Bucky’s face, but he soon smiles. 

“I’ve learnt my lesson now- never leave the Diaz’s.” He says playfully, making Christopher laugh. 

“You **are** a Diaz, remember?” Dad asks and kisses Bucky’s cheek. 

“Exactly, so you can never leave us ever again.” Christopher grins. 

“I will never leave you ever again.” Bucky promises. 

Christopher still gets to his feet and climbs into his dad’s lap with his pinky held out. "Pinky promise?”

Bucky hooks his finger with Christopher’s and they shake once. 

“I promise. You boys are stuck with me forever.” Buck winks. 

“Perfect.” Dad grins and kisses Bucky, again. 

“You guys are so gross.” Christopher giggles. 

“Get used to it, Chris. Your dads are very in love.” Dad warns with a laugh and Bucky laughs with him. 

They are Christopher’s favourite sounds in the world- his two daddy’s laughing. He promises to only make them laugh and never cry ever again.


End file.
